


Dancing with a storm

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Not pro tennis but just as good.





	Dancing with a storm

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2014-05-06

Brown eyes were watching the dance floor, where the guests were moving to the beat of his colleague's music. Tezuka Kunimitsu was a DJ at a small, but well visited, nightclub and he liked it. Sure, everyone had thought he would be a pro tennis player by now but it just hadn't been his calling. But for the first time in years he was reminded of his time playing tennis because of one of the dancers, the one who attracted most attention and looked a lot like one of his old teammates. A small smile sneaked onto Tezuka's face. Oh yes, that one particular teammate had always kept him on his toes and he was most likely the only one that Tezuka wouldn't want to see again. The bespectacled man shook his head, maybe he should dance as well for a bit to get those blue eyes out of his mind again.  
It turned out that dancing had not been one of Tezuka's best ideas. The closer he got to the other dancer, the more he reminded him of Fuji. And then there was a way too familiar voice, barely audible over the music, "Saa, care to dance?" Before Tezuka knew how it had happened, he was moving to the beat with Fuji. Yes, this man always managed to get to Tezuka and throw his well-made plans over, or - how Fuji called it - 'slightly altered' them. They moved closer and closer together until they could have been one. The music stopped for a moment and Fuji turned around, his blue eyes locked on Tezuka's. "Stay the night with me." There was no hint of a question in the smaller man's voice. And Tezuka, for the love of god, couldn't think of any reason to say no. Fuji smiled and took Tezuka's hand, leading him out of the club.   
Tezuka let a small smile play over his lips. Yes, he had missed Fuji, the hurricane disguised as a soft breeze, who would always get under his skin. Life sure would be a lot more chaotic now but never be boring ever again.


End file.
